Austin & Mckenzie
by DynamicGiraffe
Summary: Mckenzie Fox works a tight shift at Sonic Boom, she's a songwriter. Her whole world turns upside down when a aspiring performer named Austin Moon shows up. They become a team and eventually a couple, but what happens when Ally Dawson comes back and gets jealous of Austin with a new girl?
1. Chapter 1

**Rockers & Writers**

**This is my third story! Hope you like it! And by the way there is no Ally in this story…she will come up later. Everything belongs to Disney's Austin & Ally. Whatever you don't recognize is mine! Enjoy!**

**Mckenzie's Point of View**

The store was extremely busy today and I was the only one working! I was hired by Mr. Dawson because he needed someone to help him with the store considering his daughter moved to New York, but instead of him needing someone to help him, it's more of him needing someone to do the work for him.

"Guess who got a job at Cupcake City!"my best friend Trish exclaimed doing the pose she always did when she got a new job. I noticed she was holding a cupcake, I couldn't keep my eyes off of it!

"Want a cupcake?" She asked me

"I can't there's no eating in the store," I looked at the cupcake again and took it from her" O well I like cupcakes give me that."

"We get all the rejects, that one fell on the floor." She told me, I spit the cupcake into my hands and through it in the garbage.

"That's what I get for eating in the store, hey do you want to go to a movie on Sunday?" I asked Trish but when I turned around there was an old lady standing there not Trish.

"Oh I'd love too." She exclaimed. Clearly she hasn't had a date in years considering she agreed to go out with a total stranger.

"Yeah because you are exactly the person I was asking." I told her with sarcasm in my voice.

"It's a date!" She said walking away, clearly she didn't get my sarcasm. I turned around and there was Trish.

"Where did you go?" I asked her as she was putting away her phone.

"It was work. Apparently being there is part of the job." She said walking away. My aunt walked in and I rolled my eyes. I really hated that woman! When my mom died, she got full custody of me considering my father practically fell off the face of the Earth.

"Hey, do you think Mr. Dawson would mind if I moved this piano to my practice room? The one I use is older than the lady I'm dating Sunday." I told my aunt. She gave me a weird look

"Long story." I covered not wanting to carry on with this conversation.

"Oh sweetheart, I know you want to be in the music business, I don't want you to. And anyways you have like a one in a billion chance of making it." She told me than walked away. I just rolled my eyes and focused my attention on two boys playing the drums. I marched over there and whistled to get their attention.

"Did you not see the 'Please do not play the drum sign'" I asked irritated

"It's okay I'm an awesome drummer." Austin said then started drumming again before I realized what he was drumming with I stopped him.

"That had nothing to do with what I just said. And are those corndogs?" I asked pointing to the corndogs.

"Yup." He exclaimed then took a bite off of one. I made a disgusted face

"Eww, do you know how filthy these drums are, and how unhealthy corn dogs are and there's no eating in the store!" I finally said walking away.

"Umm, we are trying to make a music video. I'm the director." Dez said flinging his camera over his back, I couldn't help but laugh "and cut!" he exclaimed bending over and picking up his camera.

"I am a great musician, I can play anything. Guitar, piano, drums, I can even play a trumpet through another trumpet." He bragged before grabbing two trumpets and playing a song. Everyone applaud and I just rolled my eyes. I do that a lot!

"Well, yeah I can play a harmonica through a sousaphone." Dez exclaimed clearly jealous by Austin and through a harmonica into the sousaphone and attempted to play. But the harmonica shot out and flew into the throat of the old lady I'm dating Saturday. I saw Dez run to help her, so I walked behind the counter.

"About the instruments…" Austin began before I cut him off

"You don't have any money."

"Yeah, but how about I pay you back when I become rich and famous?"

"Yeah, you can just have your butler fly over on your private jet, and drop off a sack of gold coins." I said sarcastically

"Really?"

"No"

"I got it!" Dez exclaimed. The old lady's teeth flew onto the counter with the harmonica stuck in her teeth. I grabbed it flipped over Austin's hand, put the teeth in his hand, then walked to my practice room.

**Opening Credits**

**Ross Lynch**

**Maia Mitchell**

**Raini Rodriguez**

**Calum Worthy**

_You don't know know know _

_My name name name_

_I'm gonna make make_

_Make you do a Double Take_

_Ahh_

I screamed after I finished singing because I saw Austin standing at the door

"What are doing here?" I asked annoyed,

"I was wondering if I could get a discount on this harmonica. You know the one that has been in the old lady?" he told me

"This is my PRIVATE practice room did you not see the 'keep out' sign?" I asked not answering his question about the harmonica.

"I really liked that song. But if you wanna make it really catchy, you gotta speed it up."

_You don't know know know _

_My name name name_

_I'm gonna make make _

_Make you do a double take_

He ended playing the harmonica.

"Cool! There's still some old lady spit in here." He said turning the harmonica and blowing causing the spit to fly onto my face.

"Eww!" I exclaimed pushing him out the door, "And in the future please learn to obey signs." I slammed the door in his face. He started to play the harmonica when I kicked the door. It made him stop, and I walked to my piano.

**There's chapter 1! Don't forget to review! And I'm leaving either a Teen Beach Movie or Austin and Ally question on the bottom, everyone who gets it right gets a shout out next chapter.**

**_In Austin and Ally's "Kangaroos and Chaos" what is the line Dez sings first? (when they are in the huddle and Ally says " The lyrics are I like it when you hang around)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rockers and Writers**

**Okay no one reviewed so there are no shout outs. The answer was however 'I like it when you kangaroo'. I'll leave another question but still please review!**

_**Mckenzie's Point of View**_

"Guess who got a job at the Magic Store." Trish said doing her pose again

"What about your job at Cupcake City?" I asked cleaning the counter

"Apparently being a horrible employee is ground for termination. Oh I gotta go, I started my five minute break 2 hours ago." Trish said before leaving as she was leaving she started singing a familiar song.

_You don't know, know, know my name, name, name_

"Hey wait!" I called to her. She came back singing again but this time doing a dance with it.

_They want the girl, girl, girl with game, game, game_

"Where did you hear that song?" I asked her

"It's all over the internet."

"The internet?"

"Uh the place people go to look stuff up and shop…" I cut her off

"I know what the internet is."

"You seriously haven't heard this song?" Trish asked me pulling out her phone and showed me the video. It was Austin! I can't believe he stole my song!

"That's my song, how could he just steal my song like that? He messed with the wrong girl!" I exclaimed

"Yeah that's right get angry! Me likey!" Trish said

"Come on lets go find where he leaves and we are gonna give him a piece of my mind!" I exclaimed as we marched to Austin's.

I knocked on the door and Dez opened up.

"Hey! It's Mckenzie from the music store." He said not very excitedly about the last part.

"Hey I'm Trish, big fan!" I shot her a glare "Sorry." She replied rather quickly.

"Look I'm here to…" I stopped myself mid sentence because I just realized Austin and Dez were making something. "What are you doing?"

"I'm making my own cologne, it's called AUSTIN." Austin said dramatically

"Austin, Austin, Austin." Dez echoed

"The secret ingredient is my sweat." Austin said. I made a disgusted face.

"Wanna try some?" Dez asked walking over to Trish and spraying some on her, I gagged.

"I don't like you!" Trish exclaimed, this made Dez walk away.

"Since Austin's famous, we figured people are gonna want to buy some Austin merchandise." Dez explained

"Here's some stuff we came up with it…Austin" Austin began

"Lunchbox" Dez said holding a lunchbox with Austin's face on it

"Austin.." Austin began

"Pillow" Dez grabs a pillow which also has Austin's face on it.

"Austin.." Austin began again

"Peanut butter." Dez said

"Chunky," Austin said

"Or smooth." Dez said

"yum." Dez and Austin said moaning

"And an Austin action figure!" Austin exclaimed pulling the string which made his "doll" say 'I'm Austin and I love pancakes'

"It's true! I do love pancakes!" He exclaimed walking over to Dez to do their handshake which followed by a 'what up'.

"And my personal fave, an Austin Moon foam spitter." Dez said pointing to a replica of Austin's head.

"Why would anyone need a foam spit" Trish started but was cut off when Dez pushed on the head and foam spit on her. In her response, she shocks him with her magic shock finger.

"Magic shock finger. Me likey!" Dez said very creepily.

"Look I'm not here to see your junky Austin junk! You stole my song; you heard me playing it at the music store." I exclaimed

"That's where the song came from? I thought I wrote it! I guess that makes more sense considering I've never actually written a song before. I've tried but they're all terrible." Austin confessed

"I wrote that song and you have to tell everyone the truth!" I said

"I can't! do you know how embarrassing that will be! Consider my feelings, are you really that selfish?" Austin told me. I couldn't believe what I was hearing!

"Based on that ridiculous response, I guess you're not going to do anything?" I shot back

"No I wanna make this right…how about a life size chocolate Austin!" He bargained running to his closet and pulling out a chocolate Austin. Mckenzie walks out irritated.

"Is that milk chocolate or dark chocolate?" Trish asked

"Trish!" I yelled half-way down the hall. Trish walks out of the room.

**There's another chapter! I will probably finish this episode next chapter. Here's the question:**

**_Who says in Teen Beach Movie 'You will have the last laugh."_**


End file.
